The Green Dress
by 27hope
Summary: When Felicity shows up at the gala Oliver throws after he gets Queen Consolidated back, there's something different about her.


**A/N: This one was inspired by the discussion of when Felicity would finally wear green (and I think she wears a variation in the newest promo which is huge but for another post) and the meaning it would hold. **

**Anyway, this was born from that and I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**As always, I'd love to know what you think! Thank you so much! **

Oliver tugged on his collar, acutely reminded of how much he disliked wearing tuxes despite the celebratory occasion this evening.

It had taken months of hard work and biding their time, but finally, they'd gotten the company back. Queen Consolidated was theirs once more.

Knowing the company his father had worked so hard to build was finally back in his family's hands released a weight from his shoulders he hadn't realized he'd been carrying.

And he never could have done it without her. Felicity had been supportive of him, even as she took on a job with Palmer. Her loyalties had never wavered and he remembered the smile that lit up her face when she'd heard the news. Before he could react, he'd had a face full of blonde hair, rocking back slightly from her unexpected hug. Her arms had slid around his neck and he'd quickly reciprocated, both hands splaying across her back and holding her close.

"I knew you could do it," she'd whispered in his ear before placing a soft kiss to his cheek and pulling back.

Reluctantly, he'd let her go, fisting his hands at his sides to keep from pulling her back in and holding her once more. It'd been too long since he'd felt her in his arms, and his body craved her touch - the warmth and peace she brought with that simple action.

Diggle had clapped him on the back, a knowing grin on his face as he congratulated him. He'd poured them all a round of Russian vodka back at the Foundry, Roy joining in the small celebration.

With that burden lifted, he could breathe a little easier despite the other concerns that continued to eat away at his subconscious. The city was still under attack from Ra's al Ghul, his assassins threatening trouble at every turn. Oliver spent all of his nights determined to get to the bottom of it with as little blood shed as possible, but it was beginning to look like that was not an option. Ra's continued to gain strength with alliances and the terror that lurked on his streets was unacceptable.

All the stories were nothing in comparison to the real thing. Ra's was a force that Oliver had never faced before - a man filled with more demons than he could bear. Nyssa had tried but in the end, even her hands were tied. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if he could trust the daughter of Ra's, despite her allegiance to Sara.

With so many troubles, it was nice to have one victory.

This gala was to celebrate that victory. He'd left Roy and Sara at the Foundry, carefully monitoring things, while he put on his other suit and public persona to host the stream of employees, board members and investors.

The gala had been in full swing for more than an hour, and he was growing restless. His attention was pulled in ten different directions and he found himself trying and failing to listen intently to most of the conversations taking place before him. He knew he needed to do better, but the fact that Felicity still hadn't arrived set him on edge.

His head kept straying towards the entrance, waiting to see a familiar glimpse of blonde hair.

He couldn't help but wonder if she'd wear it down or up; whether she would straighten it or let her natural curls show.

He remembered how she'd looked the night of their first date - the one that had ended so badly it gave him nightmares to this day. The way her hair had fallen in waves around her shoulders, a golden halo framing her face; blue eyes and red lips taking his breath away.

He'd never felt that way about someone before - that flutter in his stomach at just seeing her; it had been a defining moment for him. In that moment, he knew without a doubt, there would be no other woman for him. His heart was hers, completely.

His fingers tightened around the tumbler in his hand, his knuckles turning white from the strength of his grip. Pain sliced through his heart as he remembered what had followed that night - and the decision they'd come to regarding each other. That it was safer...better...for them to be apart. Words that no longer felt true.

As he took a slow sip of his drink, his eyes flickered to the doorway once more. He knew she'd mentioned something about meeting up with Palmer before she'd left the Foundry earlier that afternoon. He'd gotten used to the familiar tug in his chest every time he heard her mention his name or saw her with him.

Palmer had been a good sport about the entire buyback with the company, but there'd been a shift in his personality lately that had set Oliver on edge. The way Felicity had been acting, he wondered if she'd noticed it as well. She'd become elusive about him, remaining at the Foundry longer in the evenings than she had in weeks.

Part of him had wanted to follow her more than once when she went to meet him, but he knew that was a violation of trust between them so he forced himself to stay. He took out his frustrations in his workouts, going until his body gave out to exhaustion.

Although he had kept his distance from her dates, that didn't mean he hadn't asked Roy to swing by the restaurant he'd tracked her phone to more than once.

It was in those moments, he had to remind himself why he'd made the decision he had about being with her. It was a decision they'd made together despite the fact that it had hurt both of them. At times, he couldn't for the life of him remember the reason, and he wanted throw it all out the window; to pull her into his arms and stop denying his feelings. To ask her if she still felt the same - _knowing_ she did.

But then he would see her face covered in blood, lying lifeless on the med-bay table and it would all come rushing back. And just as quickly as the urge had come, it faded with the knowledge that she was safer this way. She was alive and still by his side, even if it wasn't in the way he wanted.

His heart railed against those thoughts, clawed at him to listen to it - to stop denying his feelings - but he couldn't. Because if he let himself have everything he wanted and lost it, he wouldn't come back from it. He wouldn't come back from losing her.

He rubbed his fingers together, searching the crowd once more as he swallowed. His eyes found Digg's and they exchanged the same look. He was worried as well. It wasn't like Felicity to be this late. They both knew she wouldn't miss this party.

Every second he didn't see her, his worry grew. He had one hand in his pocket, fishing out his phone, when he caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair walking in through the main doors to the ballroom.

When he didn't see anyone with her, he frowned, his head tilting to the side as he started towards her. Moving through the crowds, he smiled and excused himself from the few people who tried to stop him. As he drew closer, a path began to clear, and when he'd finally rounded the last person, she was in front of him - a vision in emerald, green silk.

He stopped short, breath catching in his chest. Her hair tumbled down around her shoulders in soft waves, one side clipped back as it had been that night she'd gone into the underground casino. Emerald drop earrings sparkled as they dangled near the soft slope of her neck.

Her gaze fluttered up and met his, and everyone else in the room seemingly disappeared.

The breath rushed out of him as she smiled softly, bright red lips curving upwards. It was unsure yet hopeful and determined.

His chest expanded and he made his legs work, crossing the few feet between them and holding out his hand.

She responded immediately, her small one slipping into his as he pulled her close - fingernails painted the same dark green as her dress. The second her hand was in his, some of the tension eased out of his body.

"You look...beautiful," he breathed, rubbing soft, gentle circles over the back of her knuckles.

A flush crept up her cheeks as her smile widened. "Thank you. I forgot how good you look in a tux…"

Her gaze raked over him and his body responded, eyes narrowing at the difference he felt in her. She was telling him something, but he couldn't figure out what it was even as his heart reached out to hers, trying desperately to understand, knowing it was important.

She bit down on her bottom lip and tightened her fingers around his. The rest of the tightness and worry knotted deep in his chest loosened, and he let his lips twitch up.

When she smoothed her hand down the side of her dress, it hit him.

It was the first time he'd ever seen her wear green..._his_ green.

He swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly dry as his eyes tracked over her. He steeled himself against the strong, primal urge to pull her flush against him. To wear _his_ color was something she'd never done before, and his thoughts became muddled as he tried to work through the questions in his head.

But, once again, the answer was just out of his reach.

The way she was looking at him, combined with her dress...but before he could grasp it through the haze of months of longing, he heard his name and pried his eyes from hers to greet an approaching older couple - a man he instantly recognized from the board of executives.

He held her hand tightly the entire time, and he was surprised when she never tried to pull away. She stayed firmly planted by his side, even offering an opinion here and there, charming the board member and his wife.

When the man excused them, he turned to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek and whispering, "You're amazing. What..." he began to ask her, needing to know what had changed.

His question was interrupted by another person approaching them, but he caught the way her eyes lit up with mischief and a little surprise. She shifted closer to him, laying her free hand over his arm in an intimate gesture as he turned towards the older woman. Mrs. Monroe was an old family friend who'd they moved on to chat with an old family friend. One of his mother's closest friends, she'd always been willing to help her plan all of the fundraisers and galas they'd hosted for the company over the years. She'd watched he and Thea grow up, and he knew she'd taken his mother's death hard.

She was one of the few of his mother's friends that had been genuinely kind to him over the years, and so when she offered her congratulations, he knew she meant it.

"You two make such a lovely couple," Mrs. Monroe commented, patting his free hand and giving Felicity a kind smile just before she turned to leave. "Its so good to see you happy, Oliver. Your parents would be proud of you."

Oliver froze, heart hammering in his chest as he felt Felicity still beside him, her small fingers digging into his hand. Emotions tumbled through him as he was hit with heartache as well as longing. For his family, for his mother, for the truth of those words - both about his parents as well as Felicity.

He opened his mouth to reply but Mrs. Monroe was gone, and he and Felicity were left staring after her.

His pulse pounded in his ears, and he had to take a few steadying breaths before he could turn to look at her. When he did, she was staring up at him, concern etched into her face along with something unreadable. It was disconcerting to him that he couldn't read her in that moment, when normally he was so attuned to her emotions. He thought he recognized a flash of longing, a glimpse of happiness, and a twinge of desire all mixed together but none of those made sense to him.

"I'm sorry," he rasped shaking his head, but she cut him off.

"I'm not," and he felt the breath leave his lungs.

Pieces were shifting into place, his mind grasping at the answer but not wanting or willing to believe it for fear he was wrong.

She took a step closer to him, lacing her fingers through his, staring up at him with bright blue eyes, and he knew he was missing something that was staring him in the face.

There were investors to greet and board members to talk to, but none of that mattered as she gazed up at him. He couldn't leave her side - didn't want to - and so he did the only thing he'd wanted to do since he'd seen her in that pink dress over a year ago at his mother's welcome back party. He asked her to dance.

Her smile grew and she nodded, eyes sparkling with happiness and he felt his own heart begin to grow and twist with a hope he'd spent so long denying.

He led her to the dance floor, the orchestra playing a soft melody that lent itself well to a traditional waltz. Her body fit perfectly against his as he moved them across the floor, eyes locked, blind to everyone and everything else around them.

As they danced, he took her in once more. The green silk that hugged her body before falling to the floor in a rush of fabric. The gold heels that peeked out beneath, toenails matching the color of her fingernails - a deep, emerald green.

She was wearing his color from head to toe. His eyes traveled to her hair and the diamond-studded clip that held half of her hair away from her face and then down to her ear.

It was her industrial piercing that caught his eye.

Instead of her normal bar, an arrow-shaped piece adorned her ear.

It was the final link, and as it shifted into place, he sucked in a deep breath, almost stumbling over his own feet when the realization slammed into him.

She was wearing his color, his trademark, dancing in his arms - she'd chosen him.

He hadn't even known he was in the running any more. They hadn't discussed it much beyond the fact that they still cared deeply for each other but she'd been with Ray and he'd been determined to let her go - despite the pain it caused deep in his heart.

But here she was, Ray no where in sight, with him.

He blinked, focusing back on her and when their eyes locked, he saw it all.

She smiled, and nodded before pushing up on her tiptoes and brushing a kiss across his stubble.

"There was no choice to make," she breathed, her voice low and sending swirls of heat through him, his chest expanding with each word. "I can't be with someone else when I'm already in love with you."

His feet stopped. His whole world stopped in that moment as he stared down at her. A tear slipped down her cheek and his hand was there, thumb wiping it away before he realized he'd moved.

His fingertips slid along her cheek, smooth skin beneath calloused pads.

He could see her bottom lip tremble as she waited and it was his breaking point. With a gasping breath he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, fingers slipping into the soft strands of her hair at the nape of her neck as he brought her flush against him with the hand that was on her hip.

She responded immediately, a desperate noise of relief escaping her which he swallowed as their mouths molded together, tasting and seeking, relearning each other after so many months apart. He'd missed this, ached for this, dreamed of this moment for so long.

For the first time in months, he felt centered and safe and happy.

And it was all because of her. She was the right fit - she was his fit - the one who never asked him to change or be someone he wasn't but who always stood beside him, challenging him and loving him through it all.

"I love you," he gasped as he pulled back, whispering it for her ears only and the smile that lit up her face was one he would remember until his last day.

"I love you too," she gasped, pecking his lips before burying her head against his neck, her hands snaking under the lapels of his tux to bring him closer.

His eyes slipped shut and he held her close, feeling the gentle rise and fall of her chest beneath his fingertips, the heat of her skin seeping through the silky material.

It was someone clearing their throat that had them both breaking apart. Oliver's eyes darted up to find Digg hovering near them, eyebrows raised.

"Not that I'm not happy about this reunion, but you two aren't exactly alone right now..." His voice trailed off, not bothering to hide the glint in his eyes or the bemused look quirking his lips.

Felicity made a soft sound and propelled herself backwards so fast that Oliver's reflexes and one hand on her back kept her from falling. Her cheeks were tinged pink but she didn't run and neither did he.

Holding out his hand once more, she took it and gave her a soft smile. She squared her shoulders and glanced around at the party guests - most of whom weren't outwardly staring but she could tell they kept glancing in her direction.

Oliver tightened his grip on her fingers and she gave a soft nod, letting him know she was okay before they made their way off the dance floor and back into the crowds of people, Diggle close behind.

Felicity never left Oliver's side for the rest of the night. She greeted guests, discussed the company, specifically the technology side of it, with enthusiasm, impressing many of the board members and investors. Every once in awhile, he could feel her hesitance, wondering if she'd said too much or not enough. In those moments, he would give her hand a reassuring squeeze or press the flat of his palm to her back, and he was amazed at how his mere touch seemed to put her at ease.

She charmed every person she met, including some of his father's more stubborn older investors who still were not convinced that Oliver was the right man for the job.

They worked well as a team, Oliver leading off the conversations, discussing the business and political side of things while Felicity discussed the research and technology. By the end of the night, people were asking of Felicity's position within the company.

Oliver felt at peace with her by his side. He'd always disliked functions such as these, never at ease or comfortable. But with her there, it was bearable - even enjoyable.

Despite how well things were going, he itched for it to be over. He needed to be alone - with her - finally. His body craved to have her in his arms once more, feel the press of her lips against his; her heartbeat beneath his fingertips. He could tell she wanted it as well with the way her eyes kept meeting his over the edge of her glass of champagne that she sipped on all night. Each time their gazes locked, emotions tumbled free for either to see and he found that they all seemed to match his own.

When they'd finally bid the last guest goodbye, Felicity sank down onto the nearest chair with a long sigh. Her fingers slipped from his as she reached for the buckles on her heels, undoing them and slipping them off her feet with a satisfied groan that had heat racing through his veins.

He took a deep breath, his eyes traveling over her once more - taking in the green dress that draped over her body, fabric gathering in folds at her feet as she sat.

A smile formed on his lips, his heart fluttering with the same feeling he'd felt when it had all clicked into place on the dance floor. Hope bubbled up through his chest and he couldn't help the small chuckle of disbelief that left his lips.

Her blue eyes snapped up, blonde hair cascading over one shoulder as she raised an eyebrow at him.

It didn't take long for her own face to mirror his - a small smile creeping to her lips as she sat up and tilted her head to the side, regarding him.

With a long exhale, he reached out his hand, fingers brushing against the soft skin of her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed as he cupped her cheek.

Swiping a thumb across her cheekbone, he took a step closer, eyes roving over her face and the look of absolute contentment etched into every facet as she leaned into his hand.

The swell of love that shuddered through his body was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was overpowering and he visibly canted forward, leaning towards her, his other hand coming up to frame her face.

Bending his head, he placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, soft hair tickling chin.

He felt her hands come up to grasp his wrists, her thumb rubbing circles over his pulse point, making his heartbeat jump and begin to race.

When he pulled back, her eyes were open, sparkling blue meeting his like the ocean on a cloudless day.

He watched as she slipped to her feet, the loss of her heels costing her a few inches. But that didn't stop her from leaning up, her body pressing against his, her hands finding purchase on his shoulders as she brought her lips to his for a soft, gentle kiss.

He opened to her, catching her bottom lip between his and tangling his tongue with hers. A soft moan escaped her and he threaded his hand into her hair and pulled her even closer, letting his lips roam over hers. He'd ached to do this for months - feel the contentment that settled deep within his soul whenever he kissed her; knew no one else could make him feel this way.

She made him happy. Truly happy for the first time in years.

When air became a necessity, he pulled back, both of them gasping in deep breaths as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Her eyes were still shut when she whispered, "Let's go home."

A stuttered breath left his lips and he nodded, his nose bumping hers, heart full.

Loosening his hold around her waist, he slowly lowered her back to the floor, realizing that at some point during the kiss he'd picked her up, holding her body against his.

Her feet hit the cool marble and she let out a small squeak, which made him smirk.

With quick movements, he had shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket and draped it around her shoulders. It engulfed her small frame, and a wave of possessiveness swept through him at seeing her in something of his - his heart flipping when she snuggled into it, tipping her head to the side and inhaling his scent.

She watched as her eyes traveled up his torso, darkening slightly. Looking down, he realized she was reacting to his suspenders, and he chuckled lowly as he opened his arm and pulled her into his side as she yawned, her cheeks reddening.

Bending down, he picked up her discarded shoes. With one hand securely on her hip, he led her to the exit.

As they approached the door, he noticed it had started to rain and swore under his breath.

In a split second decision, Oliver leaned down and swept her up into his arms much to her surprise.

"Oliver!" she admonished, one of her small hands pressing against his chest.

"You're not wearing shoes," he said, shrugging, goofy grin making it's way back to his face.

"You could let me put them on," she replied, both eyebrows raised in challenge even as she slipped her arms through his suit jacket sleeves and looped them around his neck.

He shrugged, knowing there was no way he was putting her down now that he had her in his arms.

She huffed, but he could tell it was half-hearted with the smile playing at her lips and before she could say another word, he raced out into the downpour, towards the waiting car that Diggle had pulled around.

Felicity's laughter filled his ears as they finally pulled the door shut to the town car. Diggle turned from the front seat, eyes dancing with mirth as he regarded them.

"Glad to see you two are having fun," he stated with a wry grin.

Oliver just gave him a smile, a silent thank you for staying later than needed in order to get them home. He had told Digg to take the night - leave early - but he'd insisted on staying for his own reasons.

He'd never expected him to drive them home, but, as usual, Digg seemed to know what needed to be done before he did.

As Diggle pulled away from the curb, Felicity snuggled further into Oliver's side, her head resting against his shoulder.

One of her hands found his, tangling their fingers together as he watched, amazed at the contrast of hers to his and yet how well they fit together.

He rubbed his thumb up and down her knuckles as he turned and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Thank you," he murmured, heart beating wildly in his chest because he knew he was thanking her for so much more than just being by his side tonight.

She pushed up on his chest then, raising her head to meet his gaze in the dimly lit car, the passing streetlights illuminating her face every few seconds

Her eyes traveled over his face, taking him in and his heart expanded, filled with the love he saw reflected in her gaze.

His shoulders slumped, body coming to lean against hers as his other hand trailed into her hair, mouth finding hers and telling her everything he couldn't put into words.

She let her hand run from his chest up to his face, her soft fingers scratching through his stubble, pulling a groan from his throat as they separated.

And he knew those words she'd spoken would always be true. When it came to each other, there was no choice to make.


End file.
